Hate
by krazylicious
Summary: The Kane and Cena 'Embrace the Hate' storyline would have been great if Wade was involve and a little slash, am I right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kane, The Big Red Monster, had return. John was stoke about this just like everyone else at first, if only Kane hadn't attack him. Now here his is, lying in a hospital, trying to figure out why in the world Kane would do this.

"_Well, he is a monster after all" said Randy Orton_

"_He only wants to humiliate you just for fun" said R-Truth_

"_He's just mean" said Evan Bourne_

"All of them are right" sighing John, just then a knock interrupted his thoughts. Looking up he smile as the love of his life came in.

"Sorry it took me a long time to get here" said Wade

"Its okay, did you see any one?" ask John as he gather Wade in his arms

"No, I think I'm the last visitor you'll have" Wade told him, giving John a kiss. John didn't mind this, as the two were keeping their relationship hidden. Many times they thought about coming out but who would accept that John Cena, the Poster Boy for WWE, and Wade Barrett, the Former Leader of The Nexus, was together.

"When will you be out?"

"Be out tomorrow so you'll have your Johnny Back"

"Looking forward to it" smile Wade as he gave John another kiss. A puzzling look form on his face

"There have to be a reason somewhere, but you never done anything to him"

"He'll probably give it on the next show" said John

"Still don't like it, I have a bad feeling about this John"

"Don't worry, it'll pass just like my other problems" said John trying to reassure Wade.

"I hope you're right John"

The next day Cena was release, he got in the car with Randy and CM Punk , really wishing he was riding with Wade. All through the traveling, no one had seen or heard from Kane which was good news to Cena.

"We're here" announcing Randy as they arrive at there destination of their next show.

"I'm going to go settle in, meet you guys at the gym" said John heading to his hotel room.

"I wonder what room Wade is staying in" thought John as he open the door to his room. He casually threw his bags next to the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Turning on the lights he became shock, "what the hell?" thought John as written all over the bathroom in red was

"BEWARE OF THE RED MONSTER"

**Too Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"217, 217" mutter Wade looking for John's room, "there it is" opening the door finding Cena in the bathroom, "wow, you weren't kidding" he said looking at the walls, red ink written all over.

"This has Kane all over it"

"But you haven't seen him"

"Which pisses me off more" said John, he went to go sit on the bed, "if he has a problem with me, he should just come out and face me, man to man"

"Be careful what you wish for" said Wade sitting next to John. They suddenly heard a knock on the door

"Who else did you call here?"

"No one, quick go close the door"

Wade went to close the bathroom door as John went to answer it, he then stop,

"Oh my God"

"What?"

"You"

"Me?"

"You're here, would that look suspicious?"

"I'll take care of that, just answer the door"

John open the door revealing Christian, "yo man what's up" greeted Christian

"Chris, what brings you here?"

"Here to talk about tonight's show, they have you and I in a tag match, along with teaming us up with Randy, Edge, and Jericho, against Sheamus, Drew, Justin, Cody, and Wade; and speaking of which, hi Wade"

"Hi"

"That's going to be an awesome match" said John

"Yea, good thing I caught you both, lets go meet the others" said Christian leaving

"Right behind you" said Wade

"I'll catch up" said John, he went to his bag to get something, after getting it he went to open the door to the bathroom. He just shrugged and left.

The Tag team match was the main event; everyone was hype about that one. But things turn sour near the end of the match.

Randy was in the ring with Cody, both men were down, Randy Went to tag Cena in just as Cody tag Drew, John seem to get the upper hand when all of a sudden the lights went out. A monstrous laughter filled the arena.

"Sorry to disappoint you but this match is over," the lights came on and Kane was in the middle of the ring. Cena went straight for him just as Kane went for him, the other wrestlers went in to separate them Kane choke slamming all of them. He went back to Cena and coke slams him again, he then motion for a mic.

"Oh Cena, the golden boy of the WWE; it doesn't matter that these people love you today and hate your guts tomorrow, you would still be loyal to these fans. You want to know why I pick you as a target, well, who better than to show these insects, these parasites that their beloved so call hero isn't such a hero. There's a monster inside you John, there's one inside all of us, that monster call hate. Hate that comes from anger, you're angry at the job, your boss, your co-workers, even your spouse and kids. Things they do to make you mad all of it ends up turning to hate. But you keep it all inside and that's not good, we need to let it out, we need to let it out because if we don't then just like a timer that goes off on a bomb, we'll explode. And What happens when we explode? Every thing around us are destroyed, and you won't have anyone to blame but yourself. Because you didn't let it out, you didn't, embrace the Hate."

Kane lifted up his hands and quickly let it down summoning fire every where. Only thing Cena and the others could do is watch.

John was in the bathroom scrubbing the walls, he heard a knock. He answer the door letting Wade in,

"Got some more"

"Thanks babe"

Wade then proceed to help John cleaning the bathroom,

"Why are we cleaning this and not hiring someone?" ask Wade

"I need something to do, I tired the gym, didn't work"

"You're strange"

"And you love it"

"That I do"

The two scrub in silence until Wade ask a question,

"What you going to do about Kane?"

"Just like my other problems, kick his ass"

"You sounded unsure"

"Because I am" Cena admitted

"But it was a good answer"

**Too Be Continued…**

***Thanks for the reviews, love them***


	3. Chapter 3

From behind the desk, Vince stare at John who in turn was staring back at him,

"A match between you and Kane"

"Yes"

" I guess I can make a few changes, I was thinking about a Kane and Zack match" Vince went silent, "Okay I got it, we'll have a segment between Zack and Kane, when things began to heat up you'll come and help Zack resulting in a match between you and Kane."

"That's good but what will happen to Zack" ask John

"Fake injury" said Vince

Xoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Did you tell him about the graffiti "ask Wade

"No that's between me and Kane" said John

"Do you think that Kane is doing this for the show?"

"That I do not know"

"Just be careful with your match" said Wade, kissing John

When Monday Night Raw came John was prepared for his match,

"I suppose to end up with a broken leg" Zack inform John, talking about his segment with Kane

"Alright just a broken leg anything more I'll come out early" said John

When the time came Zack and Kane end up in a brawl when Kane threw Zack down the stairs which cause him with a "broken leg" but apparently Kane wasn't finish. He went down the stairs to grab Zack and slam him to the wall he then threw Zack into other nearby objects , John thought this went on long enough. He was early but he didn't care, he ran into Kane and started punching him, other men that was near came to separate them. All Kane did was just laugh

"See John I told you" he said

It soon was announce that a match would take place in the main event, John Cena vs Kane.

"I think he broke my leg for real" said Zack

"Figures" said John

"Zack are you okay" ask Eve coming into the room

"Yeah I'm find" said Zack

"He could have real hurt you" said Eve

"But he didn't"

"Don't worry Eve, I'll get Kane for Zack here" said John smiling at them

Xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

The match had arrive and Cena was holding his own with Kane until the big red monster had enough. While John was still down, Kane had grab a chair and started hitting John with it over and over again. He finally put the chair down and went to get a microphone,

"Oh John the little incident with Zack wasn't enough but I know what will, you want to know why" Kane then went low to be close to John's ear, "because I know your secret"

Kane threw down the microphone and left the ring.

Xoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"What's the secret that Kane could possibly know" said Randy

"I don't know" said John, he wasn't lying but a part of him, a big part, thought that the secret that Kane could know was about Wade, that was all he could think of.

"Whatever it is Kane's going to expose it" said Zack

"I don't know what that big guy have in mind" said John

When John went back to his hotel room he called Wade,

"I was thinking that too" said Wade

"But what does he have to gain if he tells everyone about us"

"Do you want to see or should we tell ourselves"

"Maybe we should, if people have a problem with it then they can kiss our asses" said John

"Couldn't put it any better" said Wade

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

John and Wade were trying to see when it was a good time to tell about their relationship but soon it would be out of their hands, because during Smackdown tapping, the secret would be out.

It Started when Wade was having his match with Big Show, Wade manage to get Big Show down and was about to get on the ropes when Kane's music started playing, Wade look to the entrance but Kane had sneak from behind.

He attacked Big Show and put him out of the ring, he then turn his attention to Wade and chokeslam him. Kane once again ask of a microphone,

"John are you here, if you are what are you going to do. I have your precious Wade here at my mercy" Kane pick up Wade, "You better come quick before you'll be to late to save him"

John look at the TV, Kane was a sick bastard, he knew that John wasn't there.

"Was your knight in shining armor Wade" teased Kane, Wade was trying to get away

Just then both Kane and Wade went down as Big Show had hit Kane from the back. Wade got up and look at Big Show, then the two decided to leave Kane in the ring.

Back at the Hotel, John was happy what Big Show did, his phone began to ring,

"You and Wade" said Vince

**TBC**


End file.
